


Of Mages and Templars and Fade Dream Voices

by LavellanTwins



Category: DA - Fandom, DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Deaf, Disabled Inquisitor, F/M, Fade, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and fade talk, i like big plots and I cannot lie, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Misha have a disagreement on who to side with. After storming out Sasha bumps into the strange apostate Mage and hears a voice for the first time since she was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mages and Templars and Fade Dream Voices

They fell into step together, as they were so used to doing. Admittedly, the surroundings were far different from their usual habitat - the trees which were once dark wood are now stone pillars, towering above the twins as they make their way through the chantry.  
"But I hate these meetings! Josephine tries to be polite but I know she wishes I could communicate better, Cullen can't seem to bare even speaking to me, Cassandra can't sign and she speaks too fast for me to read and Leliana scares me," Sasha moaned as they walked towards the war room.  
"I thought you loved troop movement and strategies? Far more than me anyways..." Misha said whilst signing it for her sister,  
"I do, but not when our Commander hates me!"  
Misha rolled her eyes, turning to face her sister before they entered the room," Oh hush, he doesn't hate you at all, he's just quiet, besides this meeting will be short, all we're doing is deciding who to go to for aid and I'm fairly obvious we'll all decide on the clearly better option,"  
Sasha smiled slightly, feeling somewhat relieved that the meeting shouldn't go on for hours, "good point, I'm certain our advisors will agree with us on this matter, the answer is right in front of us."

Misha opened the door leading the two into the war council meeting, politely greeting the advisors in turn. Cassandra turned to the pair with her stern-as-always expression, "we simply cannot stretch our resources between mages and Templars, I presume you have both decided who you side with?"  
Sasha turned to Misha who simply signed what Cassandra had said, Sasha nodding in response. The girls simultaneously looked towards the other members of the council and spoke in unison. However, a rare occurrence took place for the sisters, as they would normally be able to speak the same words together - yet this time the words "Mages" fell from Misha lips compared to "Templars" that came from Sasha's. The four people in front of them frowned in confusion,  
"I see you have not made your minds up then," Leliana said quietly with a slight laugh.  
"Wait, what?" Misha turned to face Sasha quickly, "I thought you said the answer was obvious?" She signed.  
"It is? The Templars are clearly the safer bet," Sasha said sternly, as though it was the clearest thing in the world.  
"You've got to be kidding me? We can't go to the Templars, they're Mage hunters! They'd kill me on sight!" Misha was raising her voice, even though she knew Sasha could not hear. Her eyes were filled with fire, unable to believe her sister wanted to send her into the lions den.  
"Don't be ridiculous, they're strong warriors, as well as trained hunters - they're what we need to bolster our numbers. Besides, I've seen what mages can do, many of the rebellion are not trained fully, they're dangerous," Sasha tried explaining calmly but felt her own face redden in anger at the thought of her sister getting her own way again.  
"No! This is ridiculous! Mages are not dangerous, hunters and warriors are! You just don't want to admit it! Mages will always be more responsible than you!" Misha screamed whilst quickly trying to get her hand movements to match the speed of her words so Sasha could understand, before suddenly stopping half way through the word "you". But she had already said it, she knew Sasha had read her lips because of the sudden change in facial expression. Gone was the angry twin, with red ears and furrowed brows. In her place was a little girl staring back at her in shock, tears brimming in her eyes while memories of a lost brother flood her thoughts. "Shit, no Sasha, I didn't mean, I mean hunters! Mages are more responsible than hunters!"  
"Fine," Sasha's face changed again, not losing the sorrow in her eyes but drawing her eyebrows together again in a frown, "go to the mages. Your opinion is what matters here anyway, not mine. I'm just the spare for if anything goes wrong with you."

Sasha stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. It was petty, she knew. No better than a younger version of herself. But she didn't care, she got half way down the chantry before she began running as tears fell down her face. The cold air nipped at her wet cheeks as she ran out into the snow, unable to see where she was going through her tears, she turned left out of the chantry and ran towards the trees. Not looking where she was going, merely closing her eyes and getting away from everyone, she didn't realise how fast she was running nor which direction, it did however come as a surprise when she fell into a very warm wall which toppled over into the snow with her. Upon opening her bloodshot eyes she looked down to see Solas, the Elven apostate, lying beneath her looking very confused. Sasha slowly raised her eyebrows in shock and looked up immediately, seeing she had run behind the wooden huts Solas often frequented.  
"Ir abelas! I didn't see you there," she said once she'd turned back to look at him. He simply smiled and said,  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't have done since you were running with your eyes closed." She focused hard on his lips trying to read them as he spoke, "oh. You cannot hear?" After a second she shook her head.  
"No, I cannot. My sister usually translates everything into sign for me..." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again and quickly looked away, pushing herself off Solas and standing up, "I am sorry, again, I will look where I am going future. Ara Seranna-ma." 

Sasha turned to leave, closing her eyes as she allowed the tears to stream down her red cheeks again, however within a number of seconds she felt a soft hand hold onto hers and turn her around.  
"I may have a solution," Solas said matter-of-factly, yet his eyes held so much emotion she could not read them, sympathy for sure, but also something else, perhaps awe? She shook those thoughts out of her head and focused on the words his lips were making, "perhaps we should go inside, I believe a storm is on its way in," he finished, looking up at the grey clouds now covering the green lit sky. She followed him into one of the cabins as he flicked his wrist to spark the fire into life and warm them up after their tumble in the snow. Solas didn't speak much, only wrapped a blanket around her now shivering body and gave her a warm cup of tea while she sat on his fur covered cot next to the fire. 

 

When she walked out of his cabin, Solas was stood looking up at the clear blue sky and turned when he heard her walk towards him. They stood in silence for a moment before Sasha spoke, "unpopular opinion: I think the breach is beautiful," she had a slight lilt in her voice, sounding far brighter than when she spoke with him last.  
"Indeed, I couldn't agree more. It has a certain fascinating charm to it," he responded, not looking at Sasha as he spoke but turned to her with a grin when she registered his voice. It was deep but not gruff, low but not husky, it was modulated and somewhat orotund. She could hear him clearly, every word he said perfect.  
"W-what... I.. I-I can... Your voice," she stared at him with eyes as wide as the moon, looking almost frightened. He chuckled lightly, "yes, I'm sorry mine is the first voice you hear, but perhaps it is better than none?"  
"But... I don't understand? How is this possible? Are you a healer? Our Keeper always told me there was no cure..." She was reluctant at first to speak in her confusion but too many question bombarded her mind now that they all came out at once. Solas' smile faltered slightly,  
"I'm afraid it is not a cure and I am not much of a healer... There is still a storm brewing outside, we are in my cabin with a fire burning to warm us up," he tried to explain.  
"But we're outside? There is no storm. I don't understand Solas," she stated confused, taking a few steps towards him as fear began to settle into her bones. The fact that she could hear felt overwhelming to her, the world around them so noisy - the wind blowing, leaves rattling against each other - she was unaccustomed to the sound of the world, her only memory of it being the dreadful night she lost her hearing and her father. He quickly caught onto her distressed feelings and dragged her into a hug which she clung to like her life depended on it, "ir abelas, I did not mean to upset you Sasha, we are simply in the fade, I thought bringing you here would..." He trailed off, not really knowing exactly what he thought bringing her here would do. She pulled away slightly, shaking her head but not letting go of him, "ma melava halani, ma serannas, this is... Incredible. Thank you Solas," she buried her head in him chest again closing her eyes. 

After a few moments the two pulled away and Sasha began asking question upon question to Solas, a wide grin dancing across her face. She wanted him to speak to her forever, and so she made him do so for as long as possible. What his journeys in the fade were like, where he had visited, what he had learnt, why he was alone and not with a clan. 

They spoke for what felt like hours, about his experiences and the history he had uncovered, yet when she asked him about the elves he seemed to distance himself.  
"I thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinions on Elven culture. You are Dalish are you not?" He spoke with some hint of spite in the tone of his voice, she thought she had become accustomed to hearing his voice but this was new and confused her.  
"What's your problem with the Dalish? Allergic to halla?" She had said it as a joke, yet she realised too late that he did not know her well enough to see the humour.  
"They are children acting out stories," he relied almost angrily.  
"And I suppose you know the truth?" She said trying to argue back but realising she had no side to fight for, "it doesn't matter," she decided weakly. Silence fell between them before Solas turned to her and saw the wistful yet sad look in her eyes,  
"I am sorry, based on my previous encounters with the Dalish I presumed you would be more interested in sharing your own opinions on the Dalish."  
"No, from what I know of the Dalish, that is fair enough," she spoke quiet and small,  
"You don't speak fondly of them?"  
"I'm sure the Dalish are marvellous people, to their own, I just wouldn't know," she said with a sorrowful smile. After that he began to ask her about her history and she told him, the words falling easily off her tongue in a way she thought was not possible. She spoke of growing up with Misha, how she'd teach her the stories that the clan taught her but how the Keeper refused to educate her. She told him of the way she distanced herself, learning to only depend on Misha and herself, learning how to hunt alone and how to fight when needed. They were her only skills in the clans eyes. She told him everything, save the loss of her younger brother Noah, knowing she could not speak of him even to Misha let alone a man she has only truly known for a matter of hours. 

Upon waking Sasha was happy to see Solas standing across the room with another cup of tea for her. She had forgotten all about her argument with Misha but her heart dropped a little when he spoke and she could not hear his voice, bringing back memories of the day and reminding her of what had happened. Yet there was still happiness in her soul for now she could imagine what Solas sounded like speaking these words he was saying to her, it was even easier to lip read him now. After a short while of drinking and eating some snacks Sasha thanked Solas for everything and was on her way back to her own cabin as the storm had passed and night began to fall upon Haven. She made him a promise to visit whenever possible to speak more in the fade, it was an experience she wasn't willing to lose any time soon.


End file.
